


The Lost Princess

by Lexys23



Series: Evie Centric [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie Has Magic (Disney), Evie Is A Princess, Evie and Carlos and Mal are 15, Evie is Ben's sister, F/M, Gen, Jay and Harry and Ben are 16, Kidnapping, POV Beast, POV Belle, POV Ben, POV Evie, POV Harry, POV Mal, Past Child Abuse, Past Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: 20 years before Mal and her friends arrived to Auradon, King Adam Beast and Queen Belle sent all the villains to Auradon. But not all villains were captured. It took a few years to round all of them off. But the Huntsman evaded capture for five years.He had failed his Queen, and he had to make it up to her. He spent the next five years waiting for a moment, for some way to get his Queen’s forgiveness. He was never far from the King and Queen of the United States of Auradon. He saw the birth of Prince Benjamin. A year later, Princess Bethany was born. And an idea popped in the Huntsman’s head.He was going to give his Queen a child. That night, Princess Bethany disappeared.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated on the tags, Evie, Mal and Carlos are 15. (Uma as well). Ben, Jay and Harry (and Gil) are 16.
> 
> Harry may be OOC, but this is my story and I do what I want.
> 
> This is post D1, so everything happened like in the movie, except Evie wasn't all that into Chad and she's not into Doug. Everything else is the same.

20 years before Mal and her friends arrived to Auradon, King Adam Beast and Queen Belle sent all the villains to Auradon. But not all villains were captured. It took a few years to round all of them off. But the Huntsman evaded capture for five years.

He had failed his Queen, and he  _ had _ to make it up to her. He spent the next five years waiting for a moment, for some way to get his Queen’s forgiveness. He was never far from the King and Queen of the United States of Auradon. He saw the birth of Prince Benjamin. A year later, Princess Bethany was born. And an idea popped in the Huntsman’s head.

He was going to give his Queen a child. That night, Princess Bethany disappeared.

* * *

* * *

Mal held Ben’s hand as she entered his parents’ castle. She had been in the castle multiple times, sometimes with Evie and the boys. But Ben has asked Mal to go to a service with him. Mal frowned, holding her boyfriend’s hand.

Their relationship was blossoming after Maleficent’s failed attack. Mal no longer had the pressure of doing her mother’s bidding and was allowed to do what she wanted for once. She got to experience a love she didn’t have before.

Jay and Carlos were able to make friends. They didn’t have to look over their shoulders. They got to be happy.

And Evie got to be who she always was. She didn’t have to have to act anymore. She was finally able to be someone more than just her looks.

“Ben, Mal, thank you for coming,” Belle greeted them, a sad smile on her face. Mal was confused. She looked over to Ben, who held sadness in his own eyes. Her eyes shifted around the room to see Adam sitting in solitary. Belle gave her son a small shake of her head. “He didn’t tell you about today.” Belle reached over and grabbed Mal’s hand, leading her to the couch. They all sat down. “Today is our daughter’s birthday.”

Mal’s eyebrows raised, as she looked to her boyfriend who was staring at the ground.

“We had a little girl, Bethany, Ben’s little sister. She was born fifteen years ago. She had the brightest brown eyes ever. She could make anyone smile. She was the Princess of Auradon. Second in line. But one night, after we put her to bed, she was gone,” Belle whispered, her eyes going to her husband, who seemed tensed.

“Did you ever find her?” Mal asked, a small frown on her face.

Ben shook his head. “No, we don’t know where she is, if she’s alive.”

“We’ve looked  _ everywhere _ ,” Adam added, a somber look on his face. Mal could see how much not knowing what had happened to his daughter was killing him.

“Not everywhere,” Mal whispered, not realizing she had said something. She blushed when the three faces were staring back at her. “The Isle. Do you think whoever took her took her to the isle?”

Ben frowned as he looked at his parents.

“We thought about it. Only a villain would do such a thing,” Adam muttered, glaring at the group. He looked to one of the walls, and that was when Mal noticed a picture of a baby. Mal stood up and stared at the picture. Her eyes stared at the brown eyes in front of her, familiar eyes. Eyes that she trusted most in the world.

“Evie?” Mal whispered to herself before turning to the family. “There are a few kids in the Isle who didn’t belong there. They are too good for it. And I think one of them may be your daughter.”

Ben stood up, walking to his girlfriend. “Who? We’ll bring her here.”

Mal bit her lip. “I think she’s already here.”

* * *

* * *

Evie colored the design in front of her. The outfit she had been working on was red, bright red with a pirate look on it. Since choosing good, she had been thinking about the kids in the isle. Mostly Dizzy Tremaine and Harry Hook. Her younger sister and a boyfriend. She and Harry broke up before she left. She wanted him to have a chance for happiness. But since leaving, she kept thinking of him. She had tried to do what her mother wanted her to find, but she felt like she couldn’t put her heart into it.

She put her colored pencil down, taking a deep breath. Her dorm door opened, and she smiled, seeing Mal walk in. Jay and Carlos walked in behind her, the boys looking confused.

“What’s going on?” Evie asked, watching the boys take a seat on the beds. Mal was just staring at Evie, and it confused Evie. “What?”

“Ben has a sister,” Mal announced. Evie furrowed her brows. She had never heard a Princess of Auradon. Her eyes shifted to the boys, both as surprised as she was. “She’s our age, and she went missing fifteen years ago.”

“Wow,” Carlos whispered, shaking his head. “They haven’t found her?”

Mal shook her head. “They say someone took her two months after she was born. She was never seen again.”

“Do you think Mother Gothel did it again?” Jay joked, trying to lighten the mood. Evie rolled her eyes. Looking at her best friend, Mal kept staring at her.

“What are you looked at me for?” Evie asked, wanting answers.

“Do you think your mirror can find her?”

Evie looked at the mirror on her desk. She had planned to turn it the museum, but it was one of the only connections she had to her mother left. “Maybe. We can try.”

Mal nodded. She walked to the desk. Evie grabbed the mirror. “Mirror, mirror in my hand, where does Ben’s sister stand?” The cloud in the mirror disappeared and just showed Evie’s reflection. Evie frowned. “I don’t think it knows.”

“I think it’s showing us who she is.”

Evie shook her head. “No. It’s, no. That’s not-what?”

“Evie, I think you’re Belle and Beast’s long lost daughter. You’re the Lost Princess of Auradon.”

The blue haired girl could feel tears well up in her eyes. “N-no. I was born in the Isle. I-the Evil Queen is my mother. That’s-the mirror is wrong.” The girl stood from her desk. She started pacing. Mal tried to put her hand on her shoulder, but Evie just flinched. “No.”

“That is one way to find out,” Mal whispered, looking at her best friend.

“My mother,” Evie whispered, before storming to her bed and grabbing her things. She shoved whatever she would need into a backpack.

“What are you doing?” Carlos questioned, taking a step forward.

Evie looked at her best friends. “I’m going to Isle.”

Mal walked to her bed and started to pack. “Carlos, Jay, go pack. We’ll find the limo and head back.”

“Y-you don’t have to go with me,” Evie told the group.

“We’re in this together. Because we’re rotten-”

“-to the core.”

* * *

Evie stepped out of the limo. She could feel her heart start to beat faster and harder. Her hands were clammy. She felt someone place their hand in hers. She looked over to see Mal giving her a smile.

“We’re here with you,” Mal told her. Jay and Carlos nodded behind her. 

"Wh-what if, I'm not-" Evie closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts right. Mal placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Evie, look at me," Mal gently ordered. Evie opened her eyes and stared into the green eyes of her best friend. "Evie, no matter what, you're Evie. You're one of us. You're always be my best friend, my sister. Okay?"

Evie nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Let’s go,” Evie told the group, as they walked to Evie’s mother’s castle. They hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. They weren’t popular in the Isle since choosing good, and none of the VKs wanted to run into trouble. Evie and the three arrived to the castle. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

She wanted some time, before the door opened. Evie looked at the woman who had raised her. “Mommy?”

“Evie,” the Evil Queen said in surprise.

“We need to talk,” Evie told her, her nerves getting stronger. In all honesty, she didn’t know if she wanted Mal’s theory to be true, but she didn’t know what she would do if it was.

The Evil Queen glared at the teens behind Evie, but allowed them in. They all sat down, wanting to support Evie, but not wanting to get in the way.

“Have you been sleeping? I can see those circles around your eyes. How are you going to get a prince if you don’t look perfect?”

“Who am I?”

Evie saw something flash through the Evil Queen’s eyes. The older woman hardened her face. “My daughter.”

“Who  _ am _ I?” Evie snapped, her hands in fists. She glared at her mother.

“Don’t glare, you’ll wrin-”

“ _ Who am I _ ?” Evie shouted, her voice cracking. She could feel her tears well up and her body shake. (Behind her, Mal, Jay and Carlos flinched at the volume of Evie’s voice.)

The Evil Queen didn’t flinch. She just stared at Evie. “My daughter.”

“I’m not,” Evie whispered. “I’m not. You kidnapped me!”

“I didn’t do  _ anything _ . My Huntsman brought you to me. I raised you as my own. I  _ loved _ you.”

Evie blinked. She stared at her mother. “You didn’t love me. You loved the fact that you had something they didn’t.”

“I taught you how to be a Princess. I taught you everything you know. You’re who you are because of me!”

Evie shook her head. “I had parents who loved me. I had a chance. You took  _ everything _ from me.”

“I gave you  _ everything _ !”

“You made me hate myself! I hated that I was never perfect. That I was never enough for you.”

The Evil Queen raised her hand. Evie watched as the hand collided with her cheek. Evie’s head turned at the impact. She closed her eyes. She heard Jay tried to stand, but Mal and Carlos stopped him. And Evie was grateful, because it was  _ her  _ fight. Evie turned to her mother. “Belle and Beast are my parents.”

“You ungrateful little bitch. I sacrificed so much for you and you just throw it back to my face,” the Evil Queen snapped, reaching over and grabbing Evie by her hair.

Mal stopped holding Jay back and pushed the Evil Queen away from her best friend. Her eyes flashed green in anger. “ _ Don’t _ touch her.”

Jay held the Evil Queen back while Carlos stood at Evie’s side. The young Princess took a step forward and looked at her mother, no her  _ kidnapper _ with hatred in her eyes. “You’re  _ nothing  _ to me. This is the last time you’re ever going to see me.”

Evie turned and walked out of the castle, her friends following behind. Mal stopped her friend from walking too far and looked into her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Evie blinked, feeling exhausted. “I don’t know.”

“What do you want to do now?” Jay questioned, placing his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Can we go to Uma’s?”

* * *

* * *

Harry Hook placed the tray of food when the doors opened. He looked over to see Mal come in, followed by Jay and Carlos. His eyes stayed on the door, before seeing Evie. His breath was caught seeing her walk in. He looked at her puffed up eyes. Bruised cheek. The pure sadness in his eyes. His eyes connect with Evie’s, and he could see the conflict in them.

He knew why Evie broke up with him. He hated it, but he wanted the same. If she could find her happily ever after, then he’d let her go. But seeing her there, a few feet away, made his heart skip a beat. He knew he’d never be able to love anyone like he did.

He took a step towards her, feeling the calling. His eyes shifted to Evie’s friends, none of them paying him any attention.

“Yer back,” Harry said, trying to act indifferent. His eyes linger on Evie, who looks at him.

“Can you just get us food?” Mal asked, annoyance on her face.

“What’s got yer panties in a bunch?” Harry teased, smirking.

“I just found out my mother isn’t my mother,” Evie told him, her eyes on the pirate.

Harry frowned, seeing how the revelation had hurt her. He wanted so bad to hold her, to hold her tight. He watched as Evie’s friends got to console her.

“Can you leave us alone Hook?” Jay told him, glaring at him.

Evie’s head shot up. “No!”

Mal, Carlos and Jay all frowned at her. They looked confused. Evie stood up and turned to Harry. The girl’s eyes started to water. Harry was quick to wrap his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Mal, Carlos and Jay all looked at them with worry and confusion evident on their faces. Harry rubbed her back while Evie sobbed. He closed his eyes, happy he had her back in his own arms.

Harry didn’t know long he held her, but he didn’t let go until he was sure she was all cried out. He helped her sit back down.

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?” Mal asked, disbelief on her face. Her eyes shifted from Harry to Evie, her eyes softening on her best friend.

“Harry and I, we used to date, before we went to Auradon. We broke up because I was leaving,” was all Evie said. Harry could feel her exhaustion. He knew it had been a hard day for her.

“Why didn’t you tell us,  _ me _ ?” Mal asked, looking confused.

Evie looked at her best friend. “I liked that it was our little secret. And you and Uma didn’t get along. I didn’t want your rivalry to affect our relationship. I didn’t want to have to choose between you or Harry.”

“I would  _ never _ make you do that. You’re my best friend Evie. All I ever want from you is to be happy. Does he make you happy?”

The blue haired girl nodded. Harry smiled and kissed Evie’s cheek. “I still love you,” he whispered, holding her tight.

“I never stopped either,” Evie replied, looking into Harry’s eyes. The two leaned forward and gave each other a quick kiss.

“I wonder how your parents are going to react to the fact that  _ both _ their kids are in love with vks,” Carlos commented, a smile on his face.

“Wait, what is this about the Evil Queen  _ not _ being your mother?” Harry questioned, just as Uma and Gil walked up to the group.

“Mal,” Uma said, a sneer on her face.

“Uma,” Mal replied, a similar expression.

The sea witch’s daughter looked around the table, her eye stopping at Harry and Evie. “That’s still going on?”

Evie frowned. “You knew?”

“Unlike Mally over here, I knew what my crew was up to,” Uma said in a smug tone.

Mal rolled her eyes.

“Ye were goin’ to tell me a story,” Harry reminded the group.

Evie looked at the group. Jay decided to take over.

“So it turns our Princess is an actual Princess. Years ago, the King and Queen had a second chance, but the Huntsman kidnapped her and brought her to the Isle. She was raised as the daughter of a villainess queen. And we discovered that it’s Evie. She confronted the Evil Queen and after a slap, here we are.”

“I’ve always known Evie was a Princess,” Harry commented, getting his former, current(?) girlfriend to blush.

Gil whistled. “That’s quite a story.”

“I just want to sleep for the next two days,” Evie muttered, leaning against him. Harry wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

“We still have to reintroduce you with your real parents,” Mal said, giving Evie an encouraging smile.

Harry kissed the top of the girl’s head, feeling her nerves. He was going to spend as much time with her before she left again.

But it did make him feel better, knowing she was going to be someone in Auradon.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie slowly brushed her hair. She stared at her own reflection, her motions on autopilot. She still hadn’t really dealt with the fact that her life had turned around.
> 
> “I gave you everything !”
> 
> Evie didn’t know what to think. She was an Auradon Princess, but was raised in the Isle. She lived a life she never should have. But she was conflicted. If she wasn’t an Isle girl, she wouldn’t have been the person she was. She wouldn’t value what Auradon had to give.
> 
> “You had me at Prince. ”
> 
> Evie shook her head, feeling disgusted.
> 
> Ben was her brother . And wondered what her mother - Evil Queen would have done if she had been successful in seducing Ben. Evie started to feel sick. She had tried to get with her older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this part. But I know that if I spent any more time I'm going to hate it more. So here is the conclusion.

_ Part Two _

Evie slowly brushed her hair. She stared at her own reflection, her motions on autopilot. She still hadn’t really dealt with the fact that her life had turned around.

_ “I gave you _ everything _ !” _

Evie didn’t know what to think. She was an Auradon Princess, but was raised in the Isle. She lived a life she never should have. But she was conflicted. If she wasn’t an Isle girl, she wouldn’t have been the person she was. She wouldn’t value what Auradon had to give.

_ “You had me at Prince. _”

Evie shook her head, feeling disgusted.

Ben was her _ brother _ . And wondered what her mother - _ Evil Queen _ would have done if she had been successful in seducing Ben. Evie started to feel sick. She had tried to get with her older brother.

“Evie?”

Evie looked over to see Mal looking at her with concern.

“Do you remember when we first got here?” Evie questioned, looking at her best friend.

Mal let out a chuckle. “Your own brother.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Evie whispered, her eyes shifting to the mirror. She shook her head. Her eyes started to water. “My life has been a lie.”

“Look at the bright side,” Mal told her, walking to the younger girl. Evie frowned, looking at the girl. “If Ben and I do get married, you’ll be my actual sister.”

Evie laughed, getting a hug from her best friend. Evie leaned into it. “I’m happy to have you with me.”

“Always.”

“Do you think they’ll be able to get Harry into Auradon?” Evie questioned, looking hopeful. She would do anything to have the people she loved to be in the same place.

“Most likely. They’ll want to do everything in their power to make their daughter happy,” Mal said, putting her head on Evie’s head. The two girls looked at their reflection. “Carlos, Jay and I are all here for you. You don’t have to do this alone. You’re never alone.” Evie leaned back against her best friend.

* * *

* * *

Belle could feel her heartbeat quicken. She was nervous to see her baby girl again. Gaston had always been the villain she hated, but since finding out the Evil Queen had her daughter for the last few years, she had never hated anyone in her life as much as she hated her. 

Evie of the Isle was Princess Bethany of Auradon.

Belle had talked to Evie at Parent’s Day and knew that the girl was so fashionable. She had a soft spoken voice and seemed bright. She had heard rumors about her, who she was a sort of ‘whore’ and a gold digger. And having heard stories of how Evie would just move from male to male, finding the princes, she had believed the rumors. But then Ben told her about how Evie was bright and so kind. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about her thoughts.

And then she met the girl and got to know her and her guilt doubled.

But now, knowing that she was her daughter, or a chance of being her lost daughter, she couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt.

“Belle,” Adam whispered, walking to his wife. Belle turned to him, watery eyes. “What going through your head?”

“We tried to tell Ben she was no good. We thought our daughter was no good,” Belle whispered, shaking her head.

“We didn’t know better-”

“They are kids! They are kids and we just let them live in the Isle. We could have saved her, but we didn’t!” Belle shouted, shaking her head. “Those kids don’t deserve to be there! They are innocent, _ she was innocent _!”

Adam nodded. “I know. I’ll always be sorry. Knowing that our little girl is an Isle girl, that’s going to live with me forever.”

Belle nodded her head.

“Ben said that Evie and her friends are coming over. She wanted to talk,” Adam told his wife, who stared back in wide eyes.

She was meeting her daughter. She was going to be able to hold her little girl. Oh god, she had so much to do. She rushed out of the room, wanting to show a great impression. She wanted her daughter to want to return. She couldn’t lose her daughter again.

* * *

* * *

Evie stared at the castle in front of her. Mal could see her nerves. She could see Evie’s fingers twitch. Mal couldn’t understand what was going through Evie’s head, but she knew the girl had so many emotions going through her.

“What if they don’t want me? What if they decided I’m not worth it? I can’t lose another family,” Evie whispered, her eyes shifting to her best friend. Mal could see the conflict in her eyes. She looked deep into the brown eyes.

“They _ will _ love you, just like I do. Ben likes you, he’s really happy _ you’re _ his sister.”

Evie nodded. Carlos reached over and grabbed her hand. “And don’t forget you always have a family. With us.”

The blue haired girl smiled at him. She turned to the front door. Mal watched as Evie mentally prepared herself. Her best friend walked to the door and knocked. Mal waited for someone to open the door.

She knew it was either going to be Ben or his parents. The door opened and Ben smiled at them. His eyes on Evie. Mal couldn’t help but smile, knowing her boyfriend was seeing Evie as family for the first time.

“Come in,” Ben told the group, moving to let the four isle kids in. He gave Mal a kiss on the cheek and followed the teenagers. Mal saw Ben’s parents sitting on the couches. The second they saw the teens walk in, they shot up.

“B-Evie,” Belle whispered, taking a step towards the blue haired girl. Evie took a step back, her eyes wide.

“I-I, uh,” Evie tried, her eyes looking around. Mal quickly reached over and grabbed Evie’s hand, trying to show her that she wasn’t alone. Ben moved out of the way and allowed the group to enter the house. Mal could feel a tremble in Evie’s grip.In the living room, Belle and Adam were sitting. The two shot up upon seeing the teens enter. Their eyes were on Evie, who was staring at the floor.

“S-sit,” Belle stuttered, signaling for the couch. Mal pulled her best friend to one of the chairs and sat down next to her. Carlos was quick to move to Evie’s other side, knowing she wanted familiarity around her.

“My mother, I mean, Evil Queen, uh, told me the truth,” Evie whispered, fiddling with her fingers. Mal could see Belle was restless, wanting to reach for the girl. Mal gave Evie’s hand a squeeze. “She, she said, um, the Huntsman took me.”

“So it’s true, you’re my sister,” Ben said, joy in his voice. Evie’s eyes shifted to the prince. Mal watched her best friend, wanting to know when it became too much.

“H-how do we find out if it’s real? I-if I really am-” Evie stopped herself, looking to her potential birth parents.

Belle stepped towards her daughter. Evie looked at her, her brown eyes filled with wonder. The former Queen smiled. “I know it in my heart. I look into your eyes and I see her."

“What’s her, I mean,  _ my _ real name?” Evie questioned, looking at her mother, then at her father.

“We named you Bethany,” Adam answered, taking a step forward.

“Can I still go by Evie? It’s who I am.”

“Of course,” Belle replied, smiling softly.

Evie swallowed. “Uh, s-so what happens now?”

Belle looked at her husband. “We want to get to know you. We want you in our lives.”

Evie’s eyes widened. “Y-you do?” Mal’s heart broke at the hopeful tone in Evie’s voice. Her best friend looked so hopeful, so innocent, it hurt.

“You are our daughter. Nothing will change that. We don’t give up on family.” Belle slowly reached over and touched Evie’s hand. Evie turned her hand, letting her birth mother grab her hand. Belle gave her a motherly smile.

Mal knew that was what Evie wished for, and she was getting it.

* * *

* * *

Jay shoved food into his mouth, Carlos laughing next to him. Belle shook her head, while she ate her own food with elegance. Mal, Ben and Adam all enjoyed their food. And Evie ate bits of her food, her back straight, elbows off the table.

Adam looked around the table, seeing everyone halfway through their food, except Evie who had barely finished a fourth of the food.

“You can eat more,” Adam told his daughter, frowning when she froze. Evie seemed tense, her eyes downcast. Mal, Carlos and Jay all stopped eating, their eyes on their best friend. Adam frowned, not sure what had gone wrong.

“Evie,” Belle whispered, “is something wrong? Do you not like the food?”

Evie’s hold tightened around her fork. She shook her head, but then nodded, before frowning.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes shifting. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Belle told her daughter, who turned to Mal for help.

“Can I be excused?” Evie whispered, not waiting for a response before walking away from the table. Belle and Adam turned to the other Isle kids, waiting for a response. Mal was quick to follow Evie, leaving the boys.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other. “Our parents didn’t make our lives easy,” Carlos whispered, turning to Evie’s birth parents. “Evie’s mom, she made sure that Evie never ate enough. Can’t be too fat for a prince.”

Adam felt her heart drop. He looked at where his daughter had ran. Adam turned to Carlos and Jay, who looked worried. It was that moment Adam regretted never saving the kids. He thought the villains would love their kids, but he kept seeing things that told him otherwise.

Evie returned with Mal. Adam stood up and walked to the girl. Evie looked up at the man, looking confused. Adam wrapped his arms around his daughter. Evie tensed up, before relaxing.

Evie leaned into the hold, and Adam held his daughter in his arms for the first time in fifteen years. Belle was quick to join the hug. Evie started to tremble. The parents held the daughter they had lost, not wanting to let go.

* * *

* * *

Ben took a deep breath. He had asked if Evie would be in the room, wanting to spend time with her sister. He knocked on the door and waited with his hands in his pockets. He grinned when Evie opened the door. “Hey, do you want to hang out?”

Evie was quick to nod. She ran into her room and grabbed her things before telling Mal a ‘see you later’. Ben and Evie then started a walk.

“I’m really glad you’re my sister,” Ben said, looking over to Evie. The younger girl looked at the boy. “I always wanted a little sister. There was so much I wanted to do with you.”

“So much I’ve missed,” Evie whispered, smiling when Ben looped his arm around hers.

“We have the rest of our lives,” Ben replied, pulling her closer. Evie smiled and leaned into her brother. “Mom and dad want us to announce you.”

“People aren’t going to like it.”

Ben shrugged. “We don’t really care. You’re family. We aren’t going to make it so you don’t exist.”

“How was it? Growing up without me?”

Ben signaled for Evie to sit on a bench. He sat across from her. “It was hard. Especially when I was younger. Mom was scared to lose me too. Dad always felt like he let you down. How was it growing up in the Isle with the Evil Queen?”

“It was hard. She never loved me. She just liked the upper hand she had. She always made sure I was a princess, doing the right thing. Looked perfect,” Evie responded, looking at her hands.

“Did she, did she hurt you?”

Evie shrugged. “Sometimes. Not like Carlos or Jay or anything. But I would make her mad. But most of the time she didn’t let me eat. She’d lock me in her room or mirror room and just leave me there. She didn forget about me sometimes.”

Ben reached for her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s in the past. I had Mal and Carlos and Jay and Harry to help me through it all.”

“Harry?”

Evie looked at him, her cheeks red. She broke eye contact. “He, uh, he’s my boyfriend. He saved me one day and we became friends. He protected me during my banishment.”

“Banishment?”

“There is so much you don’t know. Maleficent banished my mo- the Evil Queen and me. Because Mal wasn’t invited to my birthday party.”

“Tell me about him,” Ben said, wanting to know about his sister’s life. He watched as her eyes lit up as she talked about how she met Harry. When he first asked her out. Their time together. Their break up and getting back together. Ben held her hand while she talked.

In all his years of growing up, he never thought he’d get his baby sister back. He was so happy to be wrong.

* * *

* * *

Evie looked at her reflection. She was wearing a blue dress, but added a bit of yellow. She was glad that blue was always going to be her color.

Her parents wanted to have a coronation for her, and she was so nervous about it. She knew Auradon was not going to be happy. She was just an Isle kid to them, and they were right, but she was more than that. All the Isle kids were.

“I’m excited to see Audrey’s face,” Mal commented, while she, Carlos and Jay all waited. Her three friends were all dressed for the occasion. Evie had also noticed that they seemed secretive. She didn’t ask about it, having been nervous about everything else. She couldn’t even make her own dress with her nerves. But Belle was glad to have a chance to spend time with her daughter and took her and Mal out shopping.

Evie turned to her friends. “I wonder who’s going to crash this coronation,” Evie joked, wanting to get rid of her nerves, but her friends all just stared at her with wide eyes. “What?”

Carlos shot up. “Nothing! Look at the time, we have to go!”

Mal and Jay started to push Evie out of the room. She frowned as she walked ahead. She saw all the Auradon people stare at her as she walked by. Her parents waited for her, before leading her in a carriage. Mal, Ben and the Boys weren’t far behind. Unlike the first coronation, Evie had made it so Mal and the boys were up front. She was not going to accept being a Princess without her first family right there beside her.

Evie stared at the Auradon Cathedral. She was so nervous about what would happen. She looked at her parents, seeing the proud looks on their faces.

(She had asked if the whole ceremony was necessary, she didn’t need a coronation to know her place in their family. But Belle and Adam said it was to show the whole kingdom they were serious. That Evie was a true princess and no one could say otherwise.)

“I’m sorry I can’t call you mom and dad,” Evie whispered, each parent holding one of her hands.

“You don’t have to apologize for that. You don’t have to call us mom or dad for us to know we’re your parents. And you don’t have to call us that until  _ you _ are ready,” Adam told his daughter, giving her hand a little squeeze.

Evie nodded. The carriage came to a stop and Evie climbed out. Her father walked out first and then helped her out. Evie looked up at the building, before turning to her parents. She saw the others climb out. Ben walked up to her to lead her up the stairs and into the building. People just stared, some in wonder and others in disgust. Her parents, brother and best friends all gave her encouraging smiles before walking in a different direction.

Evie walked down the aisle alone, people bowing to her. She looked around, not believing that all of that was happening.

Evie saw her parents at the end of the aisle. Her family were all there. Evie walked up to them. She looked at all the people and cameras.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ben started, looking at all the people. “We are here because we have found the lost member of our family, of our kingdom. Evie. My sister. The true Princess of Auradon. As is her birthright, she will rule Auradon if anything were to happen to me or any heir I would have. But I know in my heart, if that were the case she would protect all with all her heart.”

Evie could hear people whisper to each other. Some talking about how she would kill Ben. How she would poison the kingdom. Evie closed her eyes, not wanting to see their hatred. She opened them and looked at her parents, who looked so happy. She looked at the pride looks of her best friends. She looked at Ben, who gave her a smile.

“Evie, you have shown us nothing but love and kindness. We know that you would wish no harm on anyone. So I must ask you, do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with just and mercy if you were to ever take my stead?”

Evie nodded. “I do solemnly swear.”

“Then with my honor and great joy, I bless you as our Princess.”

Evie looked at her brother. He signaled her to turn around. Frowning, she did, only to come face to face with Harry holding a crown.

“Hello my Princess,” he said, a smirk on his face.

Evie was quick to jump into his arm. She held him tightly. Belle leaned into her husband. Ben walked up to Mal and grabbed her hand. Jay and Carlos whistled.

Evie held on tightly. “You’re here.”

“Yer parents and brother had me and a few others brought from the Isle,” Harry whispered his chin on her head, his arms wrapped around her.

“Do you have to go back?”

Harry pulled away. He looked at the girl and placed the crown on her head. “No. I’m here to stay.”

Carlos, Jay and Mal started to cheer. Uma, Gil (both of who Harry wasn't going to leave behind), Ben, Belle and Adam followed soon after. Lonnie and other friends Evie had made waited no time in joining. Soon the whole cathedral joined in. Evie felt tears in her eyes.

They were all there for her. She had her love, parents, brothers, a sister. She had everything she wanted.

The lost princess had been found.

_ She _ had been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the Blueberry Treasure series I have more ideas.
> 
> Left Behind - Mal, Jay, Carlos and Uma are chosen to go to Auradon, while Evie stays in the Isle. And the parents plan to use that as leverage to make the kids steal the wand.
> 
> Two Side, One Coin - Post D1, Some students don't want the Isle kids to stay in Auradon, and attack the easiest target.
> 
> Four Hearts As One - Retelling of Maleficent's escape. She didn't leave the other parents behind. And the Evil Queen has some powers she will like to use, even against her own daughter. (Has an OUAT element).
> 
> I'm kind of working on all of them equally.
> 
> As for Blueberry Treasure Universe, there is Auradon Treasure, Isle Treasure, Spooky Treasure (will be released on Halloween), Jolly Treasure (will be released on Christmas), Princess Treasure, Family Treasure, School Treasure and Birthday Treasure. All titles. 
> 
> If you have any suggestion, hmu.

**Author's Note:**

> So I split this into two parts. Mostly cause I wanted to post some of it. But this is the discovery, and the next part will be Evie meeting her parents and brother again and the announcements.


End file.
